Alice d'antan
by Ermessende
Summary: Parce que, Alice, elle était juste une fille normale. Ses deux torts furent de tomber amoureuse et de mettre au monde un enfant.


_Bonjour, mes amis, bonjour !_

_Alice Londubat, oui, pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'on ne sait pas grand chose d'elle, après tout ..._

_Disclaimer : **Alice est la propriété de Mrs Rowling**_

_Titre : **Alice d'antan**_

_Résumé : **Parce que, Alice, elle était juste une fille normale. Ses deux torts furent de tomber amoureuse et de mettre au monde un enfant.**_

_Rating :** K+**_

_Bonne lecture mes grands !_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Alice Shield était une petite chose brune adorable quand sa mère l'a prise dans ses bras pour la première fois. Ses petits yeux fermés et ses petits poing serré en faisait un bébé calme. Une petite fille fragile car prématurée, mais ne manquant d'aucun amour. Elle a enduré les bisous piquants de la vieille tante Pearl et les pinçages de joues de l'oncle Finn. et elle a adressé son premier sourire à sa cousine Albérica qui a couru narguer Camélia, sa sœur aînée. Albérica aimait être favorisée à sa sœur.

Alice a marché à quatre pattes pour la première fois à côté de son cousin Gary. Et quand elle a redressé son corps de petite fillette de deux ans, c'était pour échapper à la vieille Pearl qui, devenue gâteuse, avait oublié le bisou qu'elle lui avait administré. Alice était très intelligente pour son âge.

Alice a demandé une petite sœur à trois ans pour jouer aux poupées volantes, ces jouets inventés il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Puis un petit frère à quatre ans pour l'accuser lors des bêtises. Mais Alice n'a eu ni petit frère, ni petite sœur, alors elle s'est habituée à jouer seule et à assumer ses âneries.

Alice a montré des vrais signes de magie à six ans lorsqu'elle a fait tomber sur Albérica le plat que sa mère apportait. Simplement parce qu'Albérica avait qualifié ses petites tresses brunes de queues de rat. Camélia a éclaté d'un rire sonore, Alice s'est vaguement excusée, et il n'y eut plus d'incidents de ce genre chez les Shield.

Quand Pearl est morte, Alice a ressenti un gros pincement au cœur, mais un léger soulagement, parce que fini les bisous piquants. Puis elle s'est mis à pleurer lors de la mise en terre, parce que ses cousines et son cousin pleuraient. Elle était habillée toute en noire, mais avait insisté pour garder ses chaussures à boucles rose et ses barrettes et élastiques assortis. Alice avait huit ans.

Alice n'est pas allée à l'école moldue, non, c'est son père qui lui a tout appris. Elle attendait avec impatience l'été qui lui permettrait d'aller acheter une baguette et une chouette sur le chemin de traverse. Et quand sa lettre est arrivée, elle est allée la montrer à tout ses voisins, et la joie régnait sur son visage.

Alice est revenue des courses de rentrée avec une jolie chouette marron clair appelée Isis et une baguette de cerisier contenant une plume d'hippogriffe. Alice était très fière de ses achats. Et elle n'a pas eu peur de traverser le mur de la gare, elle a juste eu peur de se perdre parmi la fumée du Poudlard Express et les gens accompagnant leurs enfants. Quand son père lui a dit que la larme dans son oeil était due à la poussière du train, elle ne l'a pas cru, elle l'a essuyé et lui a fait un gros bisous sur la joue. Puis elle est montée chercher un compartiment, elle s'est installée seule avec Isis. Et un garçon qui semblait porter tout la fatigue du monde sur ses épaules est venu lui demander la permission de s'installer. Etait-ce son premier ami ?

Alice a regardé l'eau en souriant, elle arrivait en barque à Poudlard, Camélia lui en avait tant parlé. Lors de la répartition, elle s'est aperçu que le garçon assis avec elle répondait au nom de Remus, et elle a atterri avec lui, à Gryffondor en face d'une petite rouquine qui lui souriait.

La discrète Alice Shield et la tornade Lily Evans, personne ne comprenait comment elles arrivaient à s'entendre, Alice la première, mais c'était comme ça. On est plus puissant à deux que seul, et Lily avait choisi Alice pour qu'elles soient plus fortes, et Alice se laissait mener, parce qu'elle appréciait Lily. Enormément.

Alice est tombée amoureuse, le cinq février, d'un beau Serdaigle, elle avait quatorze ans, lui en avait seize. Elle l'avait compris seulement en voyant ses yeux, de beaux yeux noirs. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble trois mois après. Ce n'était ni une histoire rocambolesque à la Potter-Evans, ni une histoire arrangée à la sauce des sangs-purs de Serpentard. Mais ça lui suffisait. Alice aimait Frank, Frank aimait Alice.

Alice a eu deux optimals à ses BUSE, en botanique et en sortilèges, un désolant en histoire de la magie, un acceptable en astronomie et des efforts exeptionnels pour les autres matières. Pour les ASPIC, Alice a garder ses deux optimals, ses efforts exeptionnels mais son acceptable a rejoint son désolant. Mais finalement, elle s'en fichait, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour devenir Auror.

Alice aurait aimé devenir Langue-de-Plomb, mais il y avait le Mage Noir, il y avait l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il y avait la guerre qui sévissait, et les amis à protéger. Ce qui n'a pas empêcher Frank de la demander en mariage. Et de la mettre enceinte, à l'occasion.

Alice Shield s'est mariée le cinq février 1980.

Alice Londubat a mis au monde un petit garçon le trente juillet 1980.

Alice et Frank ont combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, par trois fois, et en sont sortis vivants par trois fois. Alice avait toujours cette boule au ventre. Boule qui s'est mise à grossir quand Dumbledore leur a formellement interdit toute action avec l'ordre.

Alice ressentait un horrible manque. Elle avait besoin de Lily, de ses parent ... Neville fêta son premier anniversaire sans les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour ses parents. Malgré des lettres et des cadeaux.

Alice crut que sa tête allait se détacher de son corps le trente et un juillet 1981. Neville était caché chez Augusta. Elle voyait Frank sur le sol, se tordre de douleur, et elle entendait hurler Bellatrix Black, devenue Lestrange récemment. Elle voulait mourir, elle voulait que tout cela cesse. Un mangemort lui écrasa les doigts et aboya le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres. Alice voulut répondre qu'elle n'en savait rien, mais les cris de douleurs se bousculaient sur ses lèvres. Elle vit les yeux de Frank rouler dans leurs orbites, et elle sut, qu'elle ne les reverrai plus jamais.

Alice ravala ses larmes, et ses pensées se tournèrent vers Pearl et ses bisous désagréables, elle donnerait tout pour en avoir un autre. Vers Finn, mort quatre ans auparavant. Vers Albérica et Camélia, les sœurs terribles, à qui elle n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir. Vers Gary qui s'était découvert une passion pour les dragons et qui était parti en Roumanie, Vers ses parents, vers leur peine lorsqu'ils sauraient. Vers Frank, qu'elle aimait tant. Vers Neville.

Neville ...

Neville ...

Nevi ...

Ne ...

...

Alice Londubat – Shield, aujourd'hui, ne se souvient pas de tout ces moments de sa vie. Elle mange des chocogrenouilles dans la chambre 49 de Ste Mangouste. Enfin, ça elle ne le sait pas non plus. Elle est dans son monde, et elle donne ses papiers de bonbons à un garçon qui vient la voir. Il ne vient pas la voir que pour ça.

Alice ne le connaît pas, mais ça à l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir, alors elle continue, elle l'apprécie un peu, il vient souvent. Avec une dame au chapeau bizarre. Mais elle ne rit pas, elle ne se moque pas, parce que chaque soubresaut dans son estomac lui fait horriblement mal. Tiens ? Pourquoi ça ?

Alice s'assoit sur son lit blanc et brosse sa robe blanche. Elle est bien ici, elle veut y rester; Tant qu'on lui donne des chocogrenouilles ...

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Est-ce court ? Trop ? Il y a des fautes, certainement, malgrè corrections et recorrections ...

Enfin voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Reviews ?

Amicaaaalement,

Pistols


End file.
